We need to know
by Kc495
Summary: (*Sequel to What happened after dark?*) Hikaru and Haruhi don't talk about it much anymore. They're trying to forget any of it ever happened. Though their friends are making it a little difficult. They just wanted to know what happened to them. Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori Hunny, and even Kaoru. Take it upon themselves to find out what happened. (*Full summary inside*)


**(*Summary*) **

**(*Sequel to "What happened after dark?"*) Hikaru and Haruhi don't talk about it much anymore. They're trying to forget any of it ever happened. Though their friends are making it a little difficult. They just wanted to know what happened to them. Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori Hunny, and even Kaoru. Take it upon themselves to find out what happened. The only way to find out though. Is to go back to the horrid place. . . The insane asylum. Will Hikaru and Haruhi go back to save their friends from the same fate they almost had those log seven mouths ago. Or will they be to cared to go back? **

* * *

"Hey Har-u-hi." Hikaru grinned. Singing out his girlfriends name. It had ben a whole seven months since That day they were released from the hospital. Him there with a stab wound, while she was there with two fractured ribs. . They were fine now though. He couldn't even feel pain in his shoulder anymore. His and his twins birthday was last week, they were now eighteen. If they were any other normal person, they'd be able to live in their own house. They didn't have to worry about that though. They were rich, and could live with their family as long as they wanted.

"What is it Hikaru?" Haruhi sighed in boredom Opening the front door to see her boyfriend standing before her. . She could no longer feel her ribs puncher into her side anymore. They had completely healed. They no longer talked about what happened there ether. Sure they both remembered it, and probably always will. They just didn't want to ever think about, nor talk about any of it ever again. Everyone was trying to forget it now.

"Sheesh Haru, is that what I get after a long time of not seeing you for a whole week?" Hikaru rolled his eyes. His hands in his pockets looking at his girlfriend who was looking at him confused. As if she didn't know he would visit her. She obviously thought of him as a bad boyfriend then.

"Well I didn't know that you were coming over." Haruhi explained. Leaning up against the frame of the door. Brushing her bangs away from her eyes. To look at him better. She was about due for a haircut. Though Hikaru refused on that idea.

"How did you not know I was coming over, you texted me saying you wanted me to." Hikaru shook his head. Not waiting for his girlfriend to open the door for him and just stepped in himself. Patting her head as he walked past her. . "Seriously Haruhi, you're so funny."

"I never texted you that." Haruhi quirked an eyebrow confused.

"Yes you did. You said you were going to cut your hair today. So obviously you wanted me to come over." Hikaru chuckled knowingly. Winking at her blunt expression. He swore he had the cutes girlfriend in the whole wide world.

"What does that suppose to mean? why does that make you think I wanted you to come over because I was cutting my hair?" She asked. Turning around, not taking her eyes off of her trouble making boyfriend/best friend.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Hikaru grabbed the chest part of his shirt and pretended to be as if he was stabbed in the heart, and pretend that he was seriously offended. . It was kind of hard for him to be offended nowadays though. She was cute no doubt... But she was mean. . "Seriously Haruhi, I come here to help you, out of the goodness of my heart and you just shoot me like a shotgun to a deer."

She raised an eyebrow.

He blinked.

She raised both eyebrows.

Hikaru sighed, and laughed a little inside. . He couldn't let her cut her hair be herself. It was just now coming down to the ends of her shoulder blades. If he were to let her cut it by herself he would probably cut it all off, like she did before she attended highschool. He was through with her looking like a guy.

"...I mean-... it's not like I don't want you here."

"Yeah I know, I'm to hot to not be wanted anywhere."

Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes for what seemed like the fifth time in the last five minutes. She closed the door with a _thud_ and turned towards her boyfriend, who was getting quite comfortable in the place he was standing. He seemed to be looked around her house as if he was suspicious about something.

"What?"

"Nothing." Hikaru grinned, biting the side of his bottom lip. . The day after his and his brother's birthday. since they were both eighteen, and they were both adults. Their mother decided to take them both on their first out of country trip. To get them equipped for future trips they most certainly will have to go on once they start working in the company... He didn't like it though, it kind of sucked. He was girlfriend deprived! the whole gosh darn six days. He was also a little upset that she wasn't surprised to see him. . Lets not forget though. His girlfriend can be quiet mean when she wants to be.

"So what were you doing the whole-"

"Is Ranka home?" Hikaru interrupted Haruhi's question with his own. He wanted to make sure Ranka wasn't home. Did she honestly believe that the only reason for him being here was to help her cut her hair? how barbaric.

"Huh?...Oh, no he isn't. He shouldn't be home until late tonight." Haruhi explained. Slightly confused by his question. That should be obvious to him, I mean. After ben dating for almost two years you would have to know what your girlfriends fathers work hours are.

"Good." Hikaru grinned. "I like it when he's not home."

Haruhi blinked. Though before she could ask him why that was so. She was caught up in his arms from the backside. Her back being pulled up to his chest. He shirt was still warm from being outside in the heat. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she liked his friendly gesture of a hug. . Though just as she was getting use to it, and sinking into his embrace. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around in a whirl. Making her face him, and looked at his eyes. Which also seemed to be shimmering extra brightly of gold at that moment.

Continuing to bite his lip a little more. Hikaru found a little blush on his cheeks. Apparently he embarrassed himself by his sudden move. To late now though.

Grabbing on to her shoulders, he pulled her small frame up closer to him again. Wrapping his arms around her neck, he looked in to her brown eyes, she looked even more cute up close. He wasn't really sure what to do here in this position. Though even if there was just one thing he hadn't done in a while.

"I missed you Haruhi." He smiled. Leaning his forehead up against hers. Of course he had to hunch over a bit though. She was little shorter than he was. A whole foot smaller maybe. That was okay though. He liked being taller than her.

"I missed you." Was Haruhi's soft reply. Closing her eyes as she practically melted in his arms. She didn't know why, but somehow he could always do that to her.

"I don't want to hear that." Hikaru said playing lustful. Tilting his head to the side a bit, so their lips were just centimeters away from touching. "I want you to show me." He added. Before going for the kill.

Haruhi squeaked a little in surprise. As Hikaru slammed his lips onto hers. Hard. She was half expecting him to do that though. Her eyes widened as he began to move his hands from her shoulders to the back of her head. Forcing her to kiss him harder, leaving less room between their bodies every time they pulled away. After awhile their tongues found each other in battle. With Hikaru's hands still at the side her face. Haruhi couldn't pull away even if she wanted to.

Moaning into an extra passionate kiss. Hikaru moved one of his hands to the back of her head. While the other one found its way to her back. Putting more, and more feelings into ever kiss they engulfed each other into. He didn't plan on being this eager. He just couldn't really help himself though.

Taking their mouths away from each others to take a quick breath. They went back to what they were doing. Loving every moment. With Haruhi wrapping her arms carelessly around his neck. It made it hard to breath. Not that he had a problem with that at all. It was kind of rare having Haruhi be so... Lovingly? like this. He especially liked that fact. He guessed that she missed him more than she was letting off to be. Well... He did tell her to show him didn't he?

Not looking what they were doing. They both stepped back a step. Making them both trip over an imaginary rock. Falling right on to the low futon that was on the floor. Planting Haruhi's small frame right onto of his larger one. Though they were a little to busy to really care, and just continued to caress each others limbs. Until they were practically breathless.

Hearts racing, hands already sweating, and extremely high desire for more. Hikaru was getting tiered of being on the bottom and abruptly tossed his girlfriend beneath him. Giving her a worn-out grin. He had taken a lot less breaths throughout their little make-out session then he thought he did, but hey. It was more fun this way.

With them both blushing a little. They sure were glad that Her father wasn't to be home for a while. Cause if he saw them both in this position. There would be chaos. Possibly a few broken bones of Hikaru as well.. Though in his defense. He never told Hikaru that he couldn't throw his daughter on the couch and start kissing her. That hadn't become a rule yet.

Exhausted from just kissing. Hikaru abruptly collapsed on top of her. Though their lips still attached. They continued touching and exploring each others upper torso's. Not being able to control themselves. They went further and further every passing second. Breathing so hard their chests rubbed up together. They couldn't focus on one specific thing. Their minds just wandered. Confused of the other ones body and what they were going to do next with it.

Their hands were moving on their own. Like their minds had lost control of everything. It felt impossible to stop. Even if they were to want to. With their hearts rapidly beating against their chest's. and their brains thudding in to their skulls in a sudden fury.

He sighed between her lips. Stroking her hair, the sides of her face, her chest. He felt her heart against his palm. With the random emotions of surprise and joy, swimming within him. Hikaru gave a small mischievous grin. He always knew he could turn her on, but not this much, and he hadn't even done anything drastic yet. Everything was so wet and hot. From their sweat mixing together and their bodies creating a new level of warmth.

Hikaru couldn't think straight. He guessed if he were to open his eyes. That his vision would be blurry. . She just seemed so much softer under him. He felt that if he were to collapse on to her again. That he would sink right through. The core of his body couldn't contain anymore. He didn't know what of. He just felt like he needed to release something. Anything.

Moaning Out from a kiss he gave to her neck. Making her arch her back in sudden pleasure. Placing her forehead up to his shoulder. She sighed. They had done similar things like this to each other before. Though this time it seemed to be going a bit faster. A bit further. . She felt her blood run at a fast pace through her vain's. A tingle of enjoyment up her spine. . For some reason. She had no idea why though. She liked the feeling of her boyfriends big, heavy, and hot body on top of her. Pressing her deeper into the futon. Adoring the way he was kissing her so lovingly. Passionately, so much that she couldn't hold back her feelings for nothing. Thus proceeded to push to even further.

She felt a sudden draft, though she decided to ignore it. Her brain was to worried about keeping an eye on her lips. That it didn't see that her hands were doing.

He couldn't Hold himself up anymore Though instead of falling right on top of her directly again. He fell off to the side. Taking in as much air as he could once their lips clumsily pulled away form each other. Before they slammed back together. Giving one another, wet kisses around their mouths. Completely with tongues and everything. He really didn't plan on doing all this when he came over. Though he wasn't at all complaining.

Smirking slightly as his girlfriend gave a small yelp in surprise as he gently placed his hand on her budding breast. His hands were mindless. He didn't even know he was reaching for those. . He stopped for a moment. Waiting for her to give him a sign that she didn't want him to go anymore, but it didn't come, so of course he continued . . Feeling her hands run through his hair. Desperate for more closure between them. He sighed a moan, and also began to play with her brown locks.

They were so close. Even f they wanted more of each other. Nether of them could help but cry out the other ones name as they kissed and caress one's body.

_Stop_.

He needed to stop. Somehow. He wanted to go all the way with her but he knew he shouldn't. Couldn't. . Pulling Away he made himself give a unsatisfied moan of displeasure. His lips slowly departing from hers. He knew if he went any further he'd lose all control of himself completely, and he wouldn't be able to stop. He was much stranger than she was. She didn't necessarily say she wanted any of this anyway. . He wasn't gong to take advantage of her. Now wasn't the time for something like this. Not yet at least.

He knew deep down inside that he wasn't ready for this yet. Nether was she.

Not really knowing why he stopped, but glad he did. Haruhi gasped as soon as her mouth was free, and she was able to. . Breathing heavily as she looked into his gold cat-like eyes. With them looking back at her wearily. He looked so beautiful like this.

Panting from lack of breath. (Fifteen minutes of making out without stopping can wear you out) After awhile of just staring her down. Hikaru somehow ended up back on top of her, and dropped his head down on her shoulder, with a choked breathless laugh. "Well. . . eh. That's one way of showing me."

Haruhi mimicked his tone of laughter and rolled her eyes. ". . .I-I wasn't the only one... Doing the showing."

Chucking. Hikaru gave her one more kiss. On the cheek, and looked down at her.

His heart stopped. What he was he subconsciously planning on doing with her? did this make him a pervert? He wasn't paying attention. It's not like he wanted to do that... Okay so he kind of did, but she didn't need to know that!

Gasping slightly. Hikaru pushed himself of His girlfriend and landed on the floor with a _thud. _Zipping up his pants in a hurriedly manner. He laid there a moment. . If he dint stop, they probably would have gone all they way. That would be totally immature of him. What was wrong with him? If he hadn't have gained that little sense back they could have ruined everything.

Finally noticing this too. Haruhi blushed a deep red and began fixing her unbuttoned shirt. Was that what she was doing? Unbuttoning Hikaru's pants?! Oh god... Did that make her a slut? What was she about to do?! . . . With Hikaru. On the couch!? What did she want to do with him?... No. She wasn't even going to think about that... She didn't want that did she? she couldn't... Well. a little maybe. For a split second. They couldn't do that though. In all the novels she's read and all the TV shows she's watched.

The relationship has always failed, after the character's would do something like that.

Always!

Sitting up quietly. Hikaru sat cross-legged on the floor. This was a huge mistake. He didn't mean to go that far. Was he going to scare Haruhi off? maybe not. After all. It wasn't him who unzipped him own pants. He was embarrassed. His cheeks were turning pink and he refused to look behind him. Was she angry at him? or should he have continued? Was she uncomfortable now? Or was she upset that he didn't want to do it? . . He was confused as to what to do now. He had to think of something to end the silence that just decided to drop itself between them.

"Uh... Are you thirsty or anything? I Uh... Think there's still the American coffee you had sent over." Haruhi began to say. It felt a little out-of-place to say that so randomly, but she was kind of backed into a corner at the moment. What else was she suppose to do? The whole room felt stiff. Though it probably would have felt worse if they had actually had done something. More than kissing.

"No. . . Why don't we go out Haruhi!" Hikaru exclaimed. Surely that would clear the air. They'd just forget any of this even happened. In fact. Pretend he didn't even walk through the door. . "We uh... We haven't really done that in a while anyway."

Haruhi blinked. As if she was confused as what he meant by them going out. Though she quickly figured it out and gave a slight nod. Even if he still wasn't looking at her and couldn't tell what she was doing. . "Um... You know what. Yeah... Yeah we should go out." She finally spoke up after a moment of thinking what to say.

"Good... Hey. Why don't we go see what everyone else is doing? Knowing you, you probably haven't wanted to see them huh?" Hikaru turned around to look at her. His blush faded, but not all the way. Now it was down to a tinted pink.

Sucking in her bottom lip. Thinking what she was going to say to that. She nodded and smiled. "Sure. . . Hey, What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Nothing. I just kidding."

"Jerk."

* * *

**I have decided to write a Sequel to the past story "What happened after dark?" I think this chapter went quite down quite nicely. I didn't know when the next chapter will be up, so keep in touch. I would also like to thank everyone who had reviewed the last story. Please check out the poll I have on my profile as well, that needed some votes. **

**Don't forget to leave some feedback ;) **


End file.
